Various types of computing devices, display devices, computing and display devices, etc. exist where, for example, one device may cooperate with another device or component of an assembly or system. As an example, consider a display in a display housing that cooperates with a keyboard in a keyboard housing, which may, for example, allow for input of information via the display in addition to, or as an alternative to, input of information via the keyboard. In such an example, the keyboard housing and the display housing may connect via a hinge, for example, that allows for pivoting of the housings to achieve a back-to-back orientation of the keyboard housing and the display housing. In such an orientation, the display may be used on one side as a tablet (e.g., consider a scenario where the display is a touchscreen display) while the keyboard faces outwardly from the opposing side. Various technologies and techniques described herein pertain to devices, components, assemblies, etc. that include a keyboard in a keyboard housing.